primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1.3 (AC)
Episode 3 of Anomaly Crisis takes place in the Amazon Jungle, where tons of attacks and anomalies open, all leading to the Future Predator, however there is another creature involved in the attacks. It airs on Thursday, June 9 at 9:00.' ' Plot At a remote amazon village, a woman walks over to the river to fill her bucket of water, when a creature lands on her and kills her. Back at the ARC, Ben thinks he's not getting payed enough for his job, so he asks Lester for a better paycheck, he responds with "go fight a dinosaur, then will talk." So Ben, eager for money, tells the team he's going with them on their next mission. Matt, reluctant for a new team member, is beginning to like Allison. Jess detects the new anomaly, but it isn't going to be easy. The team looks at the detector, and notices that tons of anomalies have all opened in one place: Amazon Jungle. The team, being from Britain, seem that they shouldn't go, but the situation is serious. After about 5 hours of flying in a plane, the team finally reach their destination. They investigate the small village, and find a body next to the riverbank. The team notice that a creature has caused this death. Ben, knows how to speak spanish, asks some of the locals if they have seen any strange creatures lately. One man tells him that the "Chupacabra" is to blame for the deaths. They contact Jess and tell her to research "El Chupacabra". She tells them that the Chupacabra is a spanish monster that sucks the blood of their victims, and looks like a demon with piercing red eyes. The locals are terrified of the creature and have organized a mob devoted to destroying the beast. The team, however, don't go looking for the beast with the mob, instead go looking in the middle of the amazon jungle. After an hour of searching, the mob comes across a large tree by the river. They hear strange growls and barks, then all of a sudden a future predator leaps from the tree towards the mob and attacks them. They scream and start running from the beast. The stragglers are grabbed by the predator and pulled into the tree, then they're brutally torn apart. Deep in the jungle, the ARC team comes across the river and sees a Carnotaurus walking on the other side of the river. Then the remainders of the mob run out of the jungle screaming. The dinosaur notices and attacks and eats them all. The team shoot all of their EMDs at it. It drops unconscious and the team examine it. However, when they see the dinosaur, next to it is the anomaly, along with 10 others. The team see the anomalies. They all lead to the future, and one to the past. Connor sets up his machine - but they still need to find the future predator - then it leaps out on the other side of the river, hissing and growling at them. It tries to get to them by swimming but it obviously can't swim, and begins to struggle and drown. Allison gets closer to the river - then the future predator leaps out of the water! Back at the ARC, Lester hasn't been getting any sleep. He can't stop thinking about the team... In the amazon, Allison is attacked by the future predator and is being dragged into the bushes. But Matt and Becker fire their EMDs at the bush and kill the future predator. The pick up its body and throw it back into the anomaly. However, The Carnotaurus is getting up. The team is totally unaware when they are all rammed into the river. The start thrashing and screaming, then they notice something - there is a swarm of piranha around them starting to bite. The team get out of the water and are attacked by the Carnotaurus again. The team all swerve and the creature accidentally falls into the river. The hungry piranhas start biting and a feeding frenzy begins. Before long, the entire body is gone except for the bones. Connor uses the machine to destroy the anomalies and the team head home. They walk back to the small airport near the jungle, get their tickets, and fly home... Creatures *Future Predator *Carnotaurus *Megapirahna Settings *ARC 2 *Amazon Jungle *Amazon Village Category:Episodes Category:Anomaly Crisis Episodes Category:Anomaly Crisis